My Pain
by DaaKimchi
Summary: Bella is being abused by her father and no one knows not even her best friend! She Meets The Cullen's and they finds out! Can they Stop This Abuse! Or Will She end up getting killed? READ AND FIND OUT!


**A/N: ****OK before you guys read this is my first story. So Don't Say Mean Stuff Please! Enjoy!**

**SUMMARY:****Bella is being abused by her father and no one knows not even her best friend! She Meets The Cullen's and they finds out! Can they Stop This Abuse! Or Will She end up getting killed?!?!? READ AND FIND OUT!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 1- How It All Began

"**You're worthless!**"

"**Weak!**"

**Unfitting!**"

"**Disgrace!**"

"**I can event bear the sight of you, GET OUT I SAY, OUT!**"

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan But I like Bella and im being abused by my one and only father…

**Bella's Point of view:**

6:30 A.M

***BEEP*BEEP***

NOOOO I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! I screamed to myself while gettting up and gettting ready. I have bruises all around my body from yesterday and I see blood all over my clothes… I got up to get ready for school and got ready for breakfast. I looked around to see if "He" was there and he wasent YAY! Good thing mom made "Dad" buy me a car or I would be walking right now.

7:00

When I was done with breakfast I got up and wash the dishes and went to go pick up Angela my only friend.

When I got to her house to pick her up I called her from the cell phone I got from my mom. "Angela I'm out side your house come out side" I said. "IM COMING!!" I heard Angela Yelled on the other side of the phone.

When She got in the car we left to school and blah blah all that other stuff. Im happy that we have all classes together and that we sit by each other.

~~~~~~~~~ SKIP TO FREE PERIOD~~~~~~~~~~~

Me and Angela weren't eatting so we both spilt and walk out different ways.

When I was walking I notice a lot of people that I used to hang with, but one table caught my eyes and I heard they were the Cullen's. One girl caught me looking at them so I quickly looked the other way and started walking away.

I notice the girl got up and quickly followed me so I started to run, when I passed the corner I thought I lost her but she was suddenly right by me. "HI" I heard from the pixe girl, "Hi" I said back to her.

"My names Alice Cullen Whats your name?" She Said almost yelling in my ear. "My names Isabella Swan, But Call me Bella" I said to her loud enough for her to hear.

"Wanna be friends?" I heard her say "Sure" I said back looking at her like shes crazy.

"I think were gonna be the best of friends ever!" Alice Said to me I laughed at her and said "I think so to".

I got to know Alice a lot and she loves to shop. When free period was almost over we said good bye to each other and Alice gives me a hug and I feel A LOT of pain. Good thing Alice didn't notice I think.

The day passed by and time to go home…

***RING***

I looked at the number it was Angela I quickly picked up and said hello.

"Bella you don't got to drop me off today I have to stay after school" Angela said to me

"ok I'll cya tomorrow ok?" I said back to her "yup" that's all she said. We both said our good byes and hanged up.

When I was walking to my car I notice Alice and she quickly notice me and waved at me so I waved back. She quickly got to me and said "HI BELLA! WANNA GO SHOPPING TODAY?" Alice Shouted in my face. "uhh sure" I said to her "good thing Charlie never wants me home and that it's a Friday" I said to myself.

"WANNA COME TO MY PLACE I CAN DRIVE YOU THERE" Alice Yelled again

"Lemme bring my car home" I said back to her quietly

"ok lemme follow you then" Alice said in a normal voice

When we got to my house I droped off my stuff and went out side to Alice.

Alice and I went to the mall and she made me try on outfits and when we went to go buy them I notice she was paying for my stuff.

"Alice you don't have to buy my stuff its ok" I said to her "its ok Bella I want to buy stuff for you you're my new friend" Alice Said To me Smiling.

**Sorry if its short ill make it longer later I promise!**

**yeah it was REALLY short but the rest wont be so please r&r!**


End file.
